The Opposing Kingdoms: A New Era
by Pissed off Canadian
Summary: Two legendary heroes' mission takes an unexpected turn when the enemy is faced. New friendships are formed after a life-turning tragedy, but everything changes when someone - something - joins the fray.
1. The Fall

**Third person! Massive storyline! Pissed off Canadian has returned from the blackness!**

**This story is derived from the storyline of my first true fanfic ever written, but it has been rewritten for obvious reasons. The storyline was forged one year ago, but the writing was done very recently. There's also going to be a massive plot twist that wasn't originally there!**

**If you haven't done so already, I suggest you read 'I'm Alone', as it's a backstory to Larry's event eight months prior. Read it if you want to find out why Larry acts the way he does in this story. Being one of the main characters, it's best to know all available information about him. **

**The Koopaling's can't recede into their shells in this story, which is completely contrary to canon. Reason being is that there's no biological way that they'd actually be able to fit – not to mention the structure of the shell itself. Take Lemmy for example: he could literally wear his shell as a hat, but apparently his head fits inside, along with his limbs and internal organs. Just doesn't make sense to me, so I'm leaving it out. **

**Shells aren't the only thing that's completely out of line with canon in this story. As far as characters' personalities go, I'm going to conform them to what's widely accepted but I may modify them to fit with the storyline. **

**There may be occurrences of some real-world objects making their way into this story, so any brand names/trademarks mentioned belong to their respective owners. I also don't own any of Nintendo's characters whom are mentioned/used. **

**Anyway, location is pretty standard, as suggested by the title. Mushroom Kingdom exists. Darkland exists – the usual. **

**What else is there to say about this story? Go ahead and read it!**

* * *

**Going to remind you again: if interested, read 'I'm Alone' before this one.  
It's not required, but that story tells you a bit more about Larry.  
Keep in mind that 'I'm Alone' is an older story, so the writing is more primitive. Don't let it put you off, though, as this story's much improved. **

* * *

Mario and Luigi walked alongside one another through Frosted Glacier's brightly-lit sparse evergreen woodland. The air was cool and the breeze nonexistent. Their current location was well-known for its abundance of Ice Flowers. Mario was carrying a medium-sized leather duffel bag which was filling with the flowers; each one collected was placed inside. Mario and Luigi were frequent users of the plant which maintained its constant demand. The bag was weighing Mario down, though unnoticeably. He was highly capable of pulling his own weight along with some extra.

The brothers continued through the white-covered green woodland. Being the only ones in the vicinity, they had nothing to worry about; no one to get in their way as they continued along the trail which curved gently alongside an increasingly treacherous slope. The mountain curved to the right, obscuring much distance from view. The sun was bright: its rays reflecting off the snow-covered woods, creating a difficult visual situation. Despite the glare, both brothers continued along the trail in hopes of quickly filling their duffel bag.

Mario's main mission was to collect the Ice Flowers while Luigi maintained a heightened awareness of the surrounding environment – watching out for any hazards that could potentially complicate their simple task. The one keeping an eye peeled noticed something about the environment: he felt as if they weren't the only ones present. The subconscious thoughts weren't enough to concern the younger brother, allowing him to disregard them completely. Luigi continued along with Mario, though they were abruptly interrupted by a loud shriek which echoed all around. It came from no particular direction, though it seemed to be loudest from behind a large boulder that completely blocked the path in the distance.

The close brothers shockingly exchanged glances before quickening their step. Whatever – whoever made that sound was audibly distressed, calling for the heroes' immediate action. Mario dropped the bag of Ice Flowers to shed some weight before quickly bolting towards the obtrusive rock. They stopped directly beside it, being interrupted by multiple audibly-unstressed voices.

"Pass it over here!" one shouted: a friendly high-pitched voice which brought immediate recognition to both Mario and Luigi; they couldn't put a name on it, however. Mario and Luigi slowly faced each other through disbelief.

"I found it up here, so I should carry it back, smart one," another one interrupted: slightly deeper and considerably louder than the previous.

The bewildered brothers shared gazes momentarily, struggling to correlate names with the voices. They eavesdropped longer, and were reassuringly interrupted. A third voice broke the silence: a young male with no particular character. "Let's just get out of here now, guys. I don't want _him_ to get us in trouble." He sounded somewhat worried which further intrigued the brothers. They continued listening: the first voice replied in a very calming tone; "He's not going to care if we're just a bit late. I know you're very scared of him, but I'll make sure he doesn't say anything to you."

"It's not that I'm scared of him; I just want to make it back home without a problem," the third one nervously added.

"There will be no problems," the originally arrogant voice objected, though this time non-arrogantly. "He's going to be happy to have that Starman in the end anyway. Don't worry about it."

"Let's just go back since we have the Starman," the first voice momentarily suggested. "Besides, I'm getting a bit cold up here."

"We can go into that cave and warm up for a few minutes before heading back," the second voice suggested.

The tiniest voice quietly agreed, barely audible to both eavesdropping brothers. They slowly turned towards each other, but were abruptly and quietly interrupted. "I'll just stay out here for a couple minutes... To look around."

"You sure, Larry? Just want to be alone for a minute?" The highest of the voices questioned. It momentarily continued; "Pass me your scepter, then. We can use it to warm up the cave during your absence."

"We'll see you when you come in," the slightly deeper voice added.

Both Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped simultaneously; they knew exactly what was occurring. The dumbfounded brothers' gazes met yet again, this time with the oldest one mouthing the name 'Larry Koopa'. Luigi slowly nodded with full recognition. The younger plumber hesitantly pointed towards the rock, signifying Larry's presence on the opposite side. "He's completely unarmed," Luigi silently whispered. Mario leaned in and nodded, excitedly whispering; "I can snatch him up without anyone knowing." Luigi nodded profusely in agreement. Mario then silently continued; "Get ready to hold him down."

Luigi agreed, and Mario slowly faced the rock. The shorter plumber stealthily crept around the boulder, taking a very quick glance around the other side. He immediately retreated as Larry Koopa was standing a mere two meters away, visually immersed within the stone before him; the same one Mario was standing directly beside. The plumber rapidly turned to his brother on the other side, and signaled for him to be prepared. Both plumbers were ready: to capture a vicious Koopaling.

Mario needed to remain cautious in order to proceed undetected: the plumber silently placed his hands on the rock's side, and peeked around it utilizing the stealth of a ninja. The target had receded slightly; he was examining a small pine tree growing beside the path, gently brushing his hands amongst the needles. The Koopaling appeared calm and relaxed, though Mario only wanted his information – completely disregarding Larry's well-being during the process.

As quickly as humanly possible, Mario pounced towards Larry with blinding speed, immediately slamming the completely unaware Koopaling into a thick blanket of white snow. A silenced yelp was released – barely audible to Mario. The plumber remained cautious of Larry's spiked shell – it was the only immediate hazard. He had the upper hand; Larry wasn't putting up much of a struggle.

The Koopaling struggled under the snow, and under the weight of Mario, but was unable to move. He was unable to breath with his airways blocked by white powder. Larry frantically waved his arms around, attempting to clip anything, but was unable to strike above the snow's surface. He couldn't see his attacker, sending him into a state of perpetual panic. His airways were blocked; his body forcefully pressed down. He couldn't fight; he couldn't speak. Larry was nothing more than his usual useless self. His vision momentarily darkened due to lack of oxygen, and he felt death approaching; few more moments buried in the snow and he would suffocate. No one was around to help.

Larry's weak struggle faded momentarily. The plumber leaned in, and quietly demanded, "I'll lift you up and you do not make any sound. **Understand?**" He was met with nothing more than Larry's lessening struggles. The plumber abruptly pulled Larry's head away from the compact snow, causing the Koopaling to let out a small shriek. Mario immediately silenced Larry by clamping his snout shut by hand. He struggled to break free, but his efforts were of no use. Mario's strength was too much for the young Koopaling to handle, especially after his weakened struggle with blocked airways.

Larry attempted a nod, but he was shaking far too violently for it to be detectable. His sense of fear was overwhelming; he had just been ambushed out of nowhere with no rational explanation. The Koopaling recognized the stern voice behind him, and it brought no pleasant memories. He immediately stuck his thumb up, signaling agreement with his attacker.

Mario saw Larry's signal in plain sight, but completely disregarded it. He continued roughly handling the helpless Koopa in hopes of gaining some information. Larry's body was beginning to give out: he continued squirming, but became increasingly easy for the plumber to handle. Mario let out a small sigh of relief, having to no longer deal with a difficult struggle.

"I'm just going to ask you a couple questions," the plumber then sternly explained to Larry. He felt Larry nod while mumbling something, but disregarded any communication the Koopaling was attempting to initiate.

Mario pulled Larry to the other side of the large boulder to where Luigi was patiently waiting. He eased up on Larry – slowly setting him down on the path. The plumber retained his hand over the Koopa's snout, but loosened his grip upon seeing Larry's expression: he was shaking rapidly, and staring at Mario with his huge blue eyes in conjunction with terror. The Koopa was also breathing heavily in immense fear with tears vigorously rolling down his snout. Larry's expression was enough to convince Mario; "Just don't make any noise when I remove my hand," he quietly suggested, further easing up on the young Koopa. He was met with a desperate nod, initiating the cautious removal of his hand. He maintained a firm grip on Larry's arms, and continued his task by hushing the Koopa – instructing him to remain silent.

Larry was too distraught by the events recently taken place. He wanted to mention the reason for his presence, though his emotional situation would not allow him to speak. Larry was terrified of his enemy, but simultaneously relieved. He was physically freezing, but Mario easing up brought him warmth inside. He was crying uncontrollably, but felt secure as no one was attacking. The only burden left for Larry was to answer Mario's questions – ones which he dreaded to hear. The Koopaling listened in, taking deep breaths in attempt of calming himself down. His thoughts were racing in the face of an enemy; regaining control was essential.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Mario forcefully asked, leaning in closely to Larry. The Koopaling's immensely teary face backed away, forcing Mario to pause. He was able to perceive how Larry was feeling, but wanted his information immediately. "I'm not going to ask you again," the plumber then sternly threatened. "What are you doing up here?"

"Hey, ease up a bit there," Luigi nervously interrupted amongst the midst of Mario's aggressive questioning. "Can't you see how terrified he is? Give him some space to breathe."

"He's also one of the Koopalings," Mario replied. His discriminatory choice of words offended Larry, but he made no mention about it. Instead, the young Koopaling turned away, shedding more tears. Luigi saw the nonsense in his brother's eyes; he could almost feel Larry's pain. "Just let me handle this if you're not going to do it properly," he demanded. Mario disagreed with his brother, but backed off slightly. Luigi kneeled down in front of Larry, and was able to see just how terrified he really was. Larry stared at Luigi with a gleam of hope in his eyes, causing both plumbers to soften their expressions.

"I'm going to make this very clear," Luigi began, with a level of professionalism previously unseen by his older brother. Mario backed away further to allow Luigi to close in, though he retained his tight grip on Larry's arms. Luigi then calmly continued; "We just want to know what you guys are doing here, and why you're here in the first place." The Koopaling continually stared at the taller man with his fear receding. His body stabilized; the shaking slowed. Luigi's soothing voice was enough to subtly comfort Larry, bringing him to a more stable state of mind. He opened his mouth, but was unable to produce anything more than a small peep. Luigi soothingly asked, "Do you need a bit more time to calm down?" He was met with a very subtle nod, along with some slightly relaxed tears and sniffles. Luigi turned to his brother; "That's how it's done."

Mario scoffed before releasing pressure from Larry's arms. Luigi gently took the Koopaling's hand, insisting for Mario to let go completely. The taller brother turned back to Larry, and softly explained, "Let me know when you have something to say." He continued holding Larry's hand, stressing the Koopaling slightly. It was being done for good measure, however; to prevent escape. As settled down as Larry was that moment, he remained potentially unpredictable.

All three sat in silence for a moment. Luigi was practically kneeling in front of Larry who was practically pinned against the large boulder. He had nowhere to run, and Luigi holding his hand rendered escaping impossible. The Koopaling sighed helplessly, but the brothers seemed to be respecting him. His event eight months prior drastically altered the way he saw those around him, and he didn't wish for anyone to feel the way he did: treating those around him with respect was in order. Besides, there was no reason for Larry to fight, as neither Mario nor Luigi imposed an immediate threat.

Mario wanted his requested information, though he saw Luigi's reasoning. The Koopaling drastically calmed down upon Luigi taking over. The older brother watched on, and was ready to speak with Larry. At this point, it was completely up to Larry to initiate conversation. He sat in silence with his eyes closed, sobbing silently. Luigi could feel every gentle convulsion of Larry's body, but decided against mentioning it. He understood Larry's shock, and decided it was best left as-is. Besides, they had not seen any of the Koopalings for quite a while, and they may have possibly changed.

Larry's confidence was building; he felt less isolated. The brothers weren't particularly making contact with him, though he finally came up with something to say. The blue-haired Koopaling gently tapped Luigi's shoulder; the plumber turning towards him immediately. "I was sent out here," Larry nearly-silently explained to Luigi. Mario leaned in, intently listening to the young Koopa before him. Despite the pressure of the onlookers, Larry nervously continued, this time excessively avoiding eye contact; "We... We just had to look around... Nothing more."

Both plumbers recalled the speech from earlier. The oldest one remembered a key point which his brother had completely forgotten about. "That's not everything," Mario said, causing Larry to subtly recede in fear. "You guys are taking something from here," he continued, recalling the aforementioned Starman.

Luigi increased the pressure on Larry's hand, causing Larry back away further. He, as with his brother, remembered what had been mentioned earlier. He glared at the Koopaling who turned his head away in shame. "You didn't tell us everything," he said, this time with a stern but calm tone. "That's all I asked of you, and you couldn't deliver."

Larry retreated towards the rock slightly. Despite his fruitless attempts at convincing the brothers that he was innocent, they were seeing straight through him; his lies were exposed. "I'm telling you all I know," he then mumbled, looking at Mario with wide eyes. "We're not taking anything," he silently continued, bringing his eyes back to the cold ground. "I'm telling you all I know."

"Except you're not," Mario insisted, leaning in closely to the Koopaling. "I don't know what we should do with you now."

"Well there's really no point in doing anything to him," Luigi calmly interrupted from behind.

"We'll just have to go after the real perpetrators," Mario replied, glaring into Larry's eyes. "Tell me where they went," he continued, further narrowing the gap between himself and the nervous Koopaling. He received no answer, though Mario didn't want to physically harm Larry as he didn't have reasonable grounds to do so.

"I reckon into that cave over there," Luigi added, nodding towards the obtrusive boulder. He narrowed his eyes on Larry who further backed away before nodding slightly and shedding a tear. "_Thank you_," the taller brother contrived. He turned his attention towards Mario, and explained, "We have to take back what belongs here before anything."

Mario nodded. He then reached towards Larry, and aggressively pulled him off the cold ground. "You're coming with us," he scoffed. Larry let out a small whimper which didn't deter the disappointed plumber from rough treatment. "Let's get that thing back from them," Mario continued, dragging Larry along while Luigi followed.

Seconds later, they arrived at the cool black cave entrance. Larry didn't fight his capturers along the way as he knew what was to come. Both plumbers appreciated that Larry was cooperating at this point, but his previous unwillingness led them to proceed with heightened caution.

The small entrance radiated with a highly subtle aura of green and blue light; both separate. The gentle curve severely affected visibility, though someone was certainly within. Mario glared at his younger brother while simultaneously grabbing hold of Larry's snout. "You are not to make as much as a peep," he aggressively whispered into Larry's ear. The stouter man then pointed forwards towards the mixed aura emanating from within the cave.

The three proceeded: the cave's dingy interior made for a difficult situation: nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Mario and Luigi could only hope for the best; that the remaining Koopalings would be willing to reason. They pressed on, and were abruptly met with two glowing balls of light – along with two highly familiar faces above them. They turned immediately with immense shock: Mario and Luigi had their struggling brother, and they were not supposed to be present.

Despite Mario's labored attempts, Larry managed to wriggle himself free without as much as a scratch. "Lemmy! Iggy!" He shouted upon escape. "Run for it!"

Both plumbers immediately lunged forward in chase of the Koopaling, though Larry was too agile for their unfit forms. Larry picked up what appeared to be a folded towel before commanding his older brothers towards the exit: they abruptly picked up their scepters from the ground and bolted towards it. Mario and Luigi followed them desperately, though were met by an abrupt shriek before tumbling down upon one another. Something had landed in front of the brothers before tripping them. There were high-pitched screams of agony, and then; "**Lemmy**!"

"We have to keep going! They won't hurt him!"

The dazed brothers clumsily brought themselves up amidst darkness. They were met with an apparent whimpering which radiated from a small crumpled form beside them. They examined the rather small Koopaling, whom they immediately knew the name of, but realized he had nothing on him. "Forget about it," Mario demanded. "_They _have something with them. This one's pointless."

Luigi subconsciously held the desire to tend to Lemmy, though he and Mario had a much more important task at hand. He blindly picked himself up before following his brother who had already resumed tracking down the sources of light.

The brothers' short-lived run came to a sudden end when they were met by a wall of blinding light. Two figures were outlined by the contrast: one considerably taller than the other; the latter holding something small. The plumbers froze in place: perhaps Larry and Iggy would be willing to reason.

"Just step down!" Mario demanded. He was abruptly hit with a small gust of air caused by a small figure dashing past. Lemmy ran up to Iggy, who gratefully took him into an embrace before glaring profusely at Mario and Luigi. Despite all the negative interaction, both parties maintained their footing.

Larry glared at the plumbers, though not for long. They didn't particularly mistreat him behind the boulder, so he had no reason to take offensive action. The youngest Koopaling was acting purely on the defensive; he wouldn't attack unless absolutely necessary.

Iggy turned towards Larry to whisper something which was inaudible to both plumbers. Larry nodded, accepting his magic scepter from Iggy while the latter retained his own. Lemmy hadn't his as its spells would prove ineffective in the environment.

Despite the plumbers' high alertness of the situation, they couldn't immediately react to all three Koopalings pouncing backwards and continuing down the trail ahead. The two men followed, but struggled to keep up: the three Koopalings were far too agile.

They ran down a relatively safe path for a moment before reaching a highly treacherous section: the path immediately converged into a vertical drop – less than a meter from a vertical cliff face on the opposite side. The trail was difficult, but doable – in ideal conditions. Unfortunately, the previously-warm weather combined with freezing currents made for a less-than-ideal trek.

Everyone upon the mountainside continued scuffling along the path regardless of the treacherous conditions. Larry held the folded towel containing the Starman; Lemmy was at Iggy's side who was following his brothers. Mario and Luigi maintained a safe distance from the Koopalings – the tallest of which held his scepter at the ready. There was a covered overhang ahead; the three Koopalings dangerously sped up on the path, lessening the distance between it and themselves.

With nothing around for balance retention, Mario and Luigi couldn't do more than fall back to maintain their footing. They scuffled along the treacherous trail for several more meters until they were effectively halted by a soft sobbing emanating from around a corner ahead. The responsible brothers immediately approached the source, stopping at a very concerning sight: Iggy kneeled down on the ground tending to Lemmy who had his face down in a saddening posture. Larry stood directly behind Iggy, intently glaring at Mario and Luigi whilst holding the folded towel in one hand and his scepter in the other. He threateningly pointed it towards Mario and Luigi who were forced to maintain their ground.

"A fight up here won't end well, Larry," Mario sternly began, eyeing down the Koopalings with utmost sincerity.

"**I don't care**!" Larry choked out in response with tears threatening to pour. "Leave us alone!"

"As much as I'd love to leave you alone, we just can't!" Mario shouted back amongst the gentle mountainside breeze. "Just put your wand down at the very least!"

Larry threateningly waved his scepter around, but couldn't bring himself to use it. Despite the pressure around him, he subconsciously knew the consequences of fighting Mario upon the hazardous trail. The young Koopaling pulled his scepter to his chest before subtly nodding at Mario. Larry looked towards his right: Iggy had finished consoling Lemmy and was then persuading the small Koopaling to proceed. "Run for it! Now!" He shouted.

A loud shriek shot around the terrifying atmosphere in response, bringing everyone's attention towards it. Lemmy visibly vanished – dashing towards the overhang's end which continued along the deadly mountain trail. Unfortunately for Lemmy, his small feet were unable to grip the ice enough to prevent slippage. Despite being relatively small, his momentum took ultimate control upon the slippery path – which happened to be directly adjacent to a nearly-vertical drop.

Lemmy felt his feet slip subtly, though didn't take much notice until his entire body followed. Subconsciously flailing around to grip anything; there was nothing to hold onto. A miniscule second of panic ensued: wasted panic, as his vast surroundings spun wildly. Before any further reactions could be made, everything went black.

* * *

Time froze upon the overhang; there was no reaction or interaction. No one made movement; the happening could not be averted. A helpless shriek stunned everyone within earshot, though nothing could be seen. Both sets of brothers had just witnessed the impossible – though one pair was immediately devastated.

The intense and still tension was suddenly interrupted by the tallest Koopaling falling to his knees. He stared into the vast expanse of the Mushroom Kingdom – hopelessly wishing for an answer to the past; an explanation of the inevitable future.

Next to Iggy stood the youngest Koopaling: Larry. His entirety froze: he had just observed the unimaginable; the impossible. One of his only companions – vanished. Nothing remained. No one was left to withhold him from thoughtless action. Running solely on fear and shock, Larry lunged towards the void past the cliff's edge – jumping into what remained.

His body became weightless; free and limp. Time froze eternally – resumed by everything suddenly jerking to a halt – continued with severe pain on his snout.

Larry looked upwards – downwards, actually, as a terrifyingly steep rock face lay ahead – lined with pristine snow at the base. Two valuables continued the original path – endlessly falling into what Larry avoided. An unheeded scream escaped his throat while his body was – almost magically – pulled upwards. Incredible pressure surrounded his ankle as everything was slowly retracted.

Rushed and panicked voices ensued above the vertical drop. There were uncontrollable tears of regret, accompanied with relieved sobbing and overworked breathing.

Iggy's uncontrollable bawling was most prominent. Sickness reigned through his body while he helplessly grieved for Lemmy. Nothing could replace the small cheerful Koopaling – his small cheerful Koopaling who labored endlessly to keep Iggy's mind in check.

Iggy helplessly rammed his scepter into cold stone beneath – along with his hand. Numbness took over; numbness to pain. He repeatedly rammed his hand into the stone to no avail. Iggy was completely drained of decision; he was at the end. His body fell forward; there was nothing left. Endless sobbing was all that remained for the tallest Koopaling.

Despite not knowing the fallen Koopaling very well, Mario and Luigi were nothing but affected. The oldest of the pair didn't think before acting; he had acted upon the reflex of required action. His hand maintained an iron grip around the ankle, but their combined weight proved too much for the slick rock.

"Help!" Mario desperately cried out. His call was immediately answered as a familiar-feeling warmth gripped his shoulder.

"I've got you," the tallest of the inseparable pair hastily said while pulling up with all his might. His strength combined with Mario's was enough to hoist Larry back over the edge. The Koopaling shakily pushed himself away from the edge in fear for his life – after having some time to think about the decision.

Within several panicked moments, everyone beneath the overhang fell motionless. Mario and Luigi sat at each other's sides, resting against the opposing rock face. Iggy lay upon the cold stone path, motionlessly sobbing into his own arms. Larry was completely frozen in fear and shock: he remained close to Mario.

The red-clad plumber drew his vision towards Larry, unwilling to look away. Despite their opposing relationship, Mario would not allow Larry to repeat his thoughtless actions.

Luigi remained thoroughly panicked, though simultaneously comforted by the fact that no one else was lost. He subconsciously connected with Larry and Iggy by momentarily thinking of Mario going missing. He resented the mere thought, further enforcing his incentive to assist the weakened enemy.

Luigi slowly pushed himself forward, narrowing the gap between himself and Larry – the seemingly softest of the pair. No reaction was made, signaling the plumber to retain his distance. He blankly sighed in order to not startle the two remaining Koopalings.

The ground suddenly shook with relentless power. An ear-piercing _BANG _ensued, followed by the crumbling of dry rubble. In the direction of the previously-treaded path, there was mass movement – directly at the small cave's entrance. Brown dust quickly floated from the snow-constricted exit, ending with nothing more than the wind's constant groan.

Everyone's head shot up towards the explosion's direction as it occurred. No one was directly affected, but the shock forced more horrified tears from Iggy's eyes. Larry stared at the cave without aversion. Fear slowly consumed him, though he made no further actions in a subconscious effort of self-preservation.

Completely out of the blue, Mario felt the need to break it to everyone. They couldn't remain upon the overhang for much longer; danger was imminent as suggested by the cave's collapse. He professionally cleared his throat, crisply stating: "We have to get to the bottom." The plumber attempted clear speech, but his words were ridden with unsteadiness.

He pushed himself from the frigid stone ground, directing his attention towards the path's continuation. "Let's go," he coldly stated. The oldest plumber was met by a glance from both Koopalings, though they carried out no reaction. Mario carefully stepped around Larry's resting body while maintaining his distance. Iggy lay mere meters ahead, though he made no movement upon Mario stepping by; he was far too horrified.

"Come on," Mario quickly suggested upon stepping past Iggy's whimpering form. "He might even be alive."

Mario's final cold statement was enough to avert the Koopalings' attention towards himself. They curiously gazed at the plumber; he directly stared back at them with sole seriousness. His words brought them hope during despair. Lemmy's death was uncertain; a narrow chance remained through unlikelihood.

Luigi was the first to heed his brother's suggestion; obeying one another was usually their main priority.

Larry and Iggy were next to follow suite. Picking themselves off the freezing ground was painful, but the effort was their only portal to what little hope remained.

Upon observing that everyone was prepared to leave, Mario stepped towards the continuation of the treacherous mountain footpath. Subtle tears continually stung his eyes with Lemmy's death looming around them. His previous statement was produced to motivate the Koopalings. In reality, Mario was certain that nobody – nothing – could survive such a plummet. Bowser would be furious, but collecting the body was in tall order for the group. The plumber would not dare break his certainty to the rest of the group; everyone needed to remain calm, especially the two remaining Koopalings.

Two broken brothers began following two horrified brothers down a deadly mountain trail. Lemmy's body rested at the bottom; his state unknown but his death was certain – for the most part.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter. It ended with a cliffhanger, that's for sure.  
*Awkwardly waits for someone to laugh***

**_Anyway... _****There's much more to come! This story is not going to be small by any means, so be sure to follow if you enjoyed it and want to see more.**

**I'm not going to update this one too frequently as I have other things (life) which gets in the way of writing. I can see once a month being the norm, as that gives me ample time to write in-depth, proofread, and edit. **

**What else is there to say? Don't forget to review, and I'll be back soon with another chapter!**


	2. Gruesome Discoveries

**A guest reviewer asked whether Larry or Lemmy is the youngest. In chapter one, it was stated two times that Larry is the youngest Koopaling in the story. Plus, their ages are remaining canon. Hope this clears things up!**

**Previously: Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy were sent out to steal something from the frozen section of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were on an unrelated task, but they stumbled across the three Koopalings. After several minutes of being chased down the relentless mountain trail, they stopped under an overhang – where Lemmy dashed out of too quickly and ended up falling from the cliff. Then a large explosion took place that collapsed a previously-traversed cave. Will Lemmy make it through the fall's unlikelihood of survival? Mario tried lifting everyone's spirits, but will he be correct in the end? They'll find out upon reaching the bottom of the cliff!**

**Now there's going to be something interesting at the beginning of this chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Sir, I have a very important message for you._

_\- What is it? Don't tell me something didn't go as planned._

_It's regarding a highly unfortunate malfunction in the collapse. _

_\- What do you mean by "unfortunate malfunction"? I had that thing set up perfectly!_

_The blast must have malfunctioned, as it did not detonate at the correct moment._

_\- Well, did it bury them?_

_No, sir. Two unidentified were following. _

_\- Message read_

* * *

Several tense and speechless minutes passed between the enemy pairs. Everyone felt subtly sick; their entire bodies weightless. The silent walk down the mountain proved draining; tension increased with every step. Iggy and Larry were rightfully broken; Mario and Luigi rightfully horrified. The former had lost a brother – one very meaningful to both. The latter had witnessed the unthinkable, which they would certainly bear all the blame to. Regardless, the battered group managed the descent – traversing into the general area of Lemmy's body.

Upon arrival, nothing lay ahead except for bright untouched snow. Stillness took over the wind's relentless howl as the search for Lemmy's fallen body ensued. With the treacherous path behind and vast expanse ahead, there was nothing to lose. Mario and Luigi took lead of the two Koopalings who were engulfed in silence. Both were far too sedated in shock to act offensively. The hope that Mario supplied them with beneath the overhang was dwindling with every cold step. Lemmy's state was uncertain, but time was of the essence.

Both plumbers' top priority was to discover Lemmy's location. He was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't deter the determined brothers. They pressed on: leading Larry and Iggy through the empty expanse.

An eternal timelessness ensued; they had made no progress despite the ground covered. Mario's quick glance towards the above overhang reassured him of the location. He scanned the rock from the overhang towards the base – where Lemmy should have landed, but he appeared nowhere.

"He has to be here somewhere," the plumber muttered, but was thoroughly ignored. He squinted, disrupting some glare caused by the untouched snow. Gently rolling hills were difficult to distinguish between among the whiteness, but something caught Mario's eye. He shook his head before concentrating on the easily-distinguishable bright speck.

"What's that?" He asked, looking back at his followers. The man grimaced at their condition: Larry's face was cold and expressionless, but his posture was anything but. Sorrow ran through his body, almost emanating from it and overtaking the surrounding beings. Iggy's face displayed nothing but grief. He was walking in silence, but was clearly screaming inside. Regardless, he followed everyone else. With Lemmy's condition inevitable, resistance would end nowhere.

Luigi carried nothing but concern: for the two Koopalings, and for his own fate. Bowser's reaction was unpredictable, but it wouldn't be pleasant. He could only hope for the king to understand the situation.

While glancing back, the older plumber subconsciously began his way towards the unidentified speck. Its appearance was heavily emphasized by the absence of surroundings. Nevertheless, it provided a lead no matter how insignificant.

The speck grew larger as Mario neared. Then it grew color: a bright shade of blue. His heart sank upon its lack of movement, but Lemmy's fate had already been estimated. Survival was highly unlikely regardless of the mountainside being covered by snow. After squinting, Mario could distinguish several small indentations – where something had impacted. He closed his eyes in shame while blindly continuing the walk through shallow snow. Opening them moments later, he realized that the spec had disappeared.

"Over this hill," he mumbled with his head turned. Each follower appeared identical as before; completely engulfed in shock and sorrow. Mario felt similar himself, though he carried the burden of false enlightenment. Shame took over upon the thought which he couldn't avert. As to not make eye contact with either Koopaling, the plumber turned ahead towards the spec – which was now in full sight.

A large blue chuck of ice: presumably fallen from the mountainside. "Guess that's not it," the stout plumber stated.

"We have to find the body," Luigi muttered while nearing his brother. Mario nodded at him before continuing his walk.

Upon passing the large ice chuck, Mario noticed something about its previous path: it had slid down the mountain very recently as the indentation was well-defined. There was another indentation: a prominent depression in the snow where the ice slid. It contained color unlike the rest of the snow. The plumber's stomach flipped as he focused on the colors: vivid orange; yellow; green; "Lemmy!"

Three sets of feet crunched their way through the snow, finalizing their positions at Mario's right side – opposite to the large ice chunk. Both Koopalings remained unusually close to the plumbers; distance was their least concern upon seeing what lay in the snow: immediately recognizable and expelling intense horror.

Lemmy's barely-recognizable body lay pressed into the snow – entirely motionless. Regardless of the snow's abundance, it couldn't hide the crimson smear running lengthwise along its indentation.

Seconds passed; dead silence – broken by a mass impacting snow. Then a loud perpetual scream – immediately accompanied by a loud wailing. A hand soon landed upon Mario's shoulder as he stood – distanced from Lemmy – motionless.

The oldest plumber was torn from his deathly daze. Iggy's screaming and Larry's bawling pierced his ears – immediately reminding him of their presence. He glanced backwards: Iggy was laying in the snow; his body convulsing heavily. Larry kneeled down adjacent to Iggy, bawling loudly and bringing his shaky left claws near his right wrist; blankness engulfed his face before noticing Mario's gaze. He immediately turned away, lowering his claws and placing a hand on Iggy's shell.

Mario disregarded his observation of Larry; collecting Lemmy's fallen body was his top priority. Luigi spontaneously passed by his brother, proceeding to kneel adjacent to the fallen Koopaling.

"We have to return him," Mario mumbled, approaching his brother without receiving a response. He kneeled down beside Luigi, bringing his eyes to a more observant height.

The tiny Koopaling's front protruded while the remaining remains lay flush with the snow. Mario cringed at the sight; never before had he wished for the occurred to happen. His stomach completely turned, though was unable to reduce him.

Multiple tears ran down the length of Lemmy's front despite being the strongest of his epidermis. His right leg was twisted in a completely unnatural position; its knee slowly reddening with bruised flesh – and bone. His left arm appeared identical despite being an unrelated appendage.

Similarly to the front, Lemmy's snout suffered multiple lacerations. Warm blood pooled at his neck; an unsettling amount. Mario couldn't help but think that the heart's remaining beats consisted of nothing more than cold air. His mind remained blank; no heroic ideas arose.

The plumber helplessly stared at Lemmy's remains; the corpse of which was clinging onto its final moments. Many different gashes – some large; some small – adorned Lemmy's lifeless body. Hopelessness ensued; Lemmy was gone.

The plumber gut-wrenchingly pushed himself closer while avoiding any crimson snow – which slowly trailed from Lemmy's remains.

_Just to check, _Mario's subconscious processed as he rounded around the limp form. He silently crept towards the body, weary of any white-turned-red. A very faint red streak followed the body down the slope, though next to it lay untouched snow where he kneeled. With an effortless swoop, Mario's hand connected with Lemmy's neck which blood flowed down.

Nothing.

His heart sank amidst the ensuing silence. Upon glancing backwards, he observed the two motionless Koopalings past his brother's nearby form. Remorse flooded his mind upon their sight; he couldn't identify the source for his intense concern towards the boys.

Back towards Lemmy: Mario's hand remained still upon the Koopaling's neck; his white gloves absorbing the crimson warmth. The heat activated many fine nerves within his fingers – warming them back to normal operation. With the incoming sense, Mario felt something: a very faint pulse. Then nothing.

"Come on," he muttered, inducing a minuscule hint of hope in his inaudible voice.

Upon readjusting his blood-soaked hand, he felt another pulse – though nearly missed it.

"Guys. Come."

Another one. Then another.

Without visual indication, Mario sensed the wearily approaching presence of three forms behind him. Their silenced concern surrounded the red-clad plumber, who was very concerned himself. Regardless, nothing could avert his mind from the faint pulses of Lemmy's neck. He turned back to the unresponsive Koopaling before his mind snapped into full judgment.

_The hospital... The phone... The helicopter... _

"Luigi!"

The green-hatted plumber perked up from a brief episode of despair. He glanced towards his brother with wide eyes.

"Pass me the phone!"

Luigi nodded with sudden adrenaline roaring through his chest – shifting his heart and senses into overdrive. Frantically checking his right pocket – where his phone usually rested – nothing. Left pocket: identical result. Hesitantly, he stammered to Mario; "I don't have it!"

The oldest plumber had since removed his hand from Lemmy's neck. He proceeded to gently rotating the body – coming face-to-face with uncertain death. His brother's desperate statement couldn't avert Mario's attention from the crack running the length of Lemmy's shell. His heart sank: they had no lifeline, and Lemmy's desperate needs needed to be fulfilled.

"Here," someone silently muttered from behind. Mario turned, meeting with a devastated yet soft reptilian face. Below it, a hand extended – grasping a sleek black device that was caked with snow. Mario snatched the device without thought; his highest priority was to contact the hospital.

The plumber's shaking hands assisted with the snow's removal, but made it difficult to grip the slippery glass. Nevertheless, he managed to dial the hospital's number.

A loud ringing began on the other line. A secretary quickly answered, accepting Mario's order to send a medevac to their triangulated position. He ended the call before slipping the phone into his pocket. He sighed deeply, then said, "Five minutes."

Mario proceeded to sit upon the freezing snow – disregarding its temperature. Lemmy's body now lay face-down, exposing the prominently cracked shell. Silence engulfed the vicinity; what little assistance available had been called to. Waiting was all that remained.

Larry returned to Iggy's side, who continued sobbing loudly with his face pressed into the snow. Luigi remained adjacent to Mario – accompanying his stare towards Lemmy's rapidly-draining body.

"Think he's going to survive?" Luigi silently questioned, leaning in closely to his older brother.

Mario sniffled at Luigi's question. The mere thought of Lemmy perishing brought the man immense sadness despite being a high-profile enemy. There seemed to be much more to the Koopalings than previously thought; further investigation into their lives would have to take place. His thoughts concluded before turning towards Luigi. He whole-heartedly shrugged, glancing past his brother and catching Larry's depressed gaze. He forced a smile, though Larry turned away and continued weeping.

Minutes passed; effectively timeless. Lemmy's life hung in the balance; each last shred being torn away with every passing moment. Mario and Luigi sat adjacent to each other – eyes fixed to the Koopaling's body with unprecedented shock.

Iggy remained frozen: he saw Lemmy as dead; gone. No hope remained; there was nothing. Iggy's exterior silence was nothing but within: his mind was screaming for Lemmy. He would do anything to see his favorite brother again – including sacrifice.

_I can't..._

_I want to see Lemmy again..._

_But I can't do that... _

His mind continued racing; pondering thoughts of action and prevention.

_I can't do that to Larry; to those around me... _

_But I want to see Lemmy..._

_... Lemmy... _

_Come back..._

The pressure became too much to bear; Iggy screamed – loudly – directing everyone's attention to himself.

"**Lemmy! ... Lemmy! ... Lemmy!**"

...

"I just want Lemmy..." He stated, thrusting his face back into the cold snow. Larry placed a gentle hand above Iggy's head, toning his heavy sobs down to soft whimpers. The muffled voice continued past the thick snow, but was soon interrupted by a muffled drone...

... A drone which increased in volume with every second; every heartbeat; every last push of blood.

Dampened positivity overtook the atmosphere; very subtle regardless, but effective.

A synchronous pounding impacted everyone's chests alongside the drone – soon adopting a particular direction; nearing with every breath.

The introduced direction directed attention – towards an approaching object in the sky. Small and bright; carrying hope not unlike its appearance. The immediately surrounding positivity uplifted everyone's mood; help had finally arrived – though still unable to completely diminish the lingering heaviness of loss.

Within seconds, the red-trimmed white flying machine loomed overhead – piercing the air with repetitive gunfire-like shockwaves.

Completely awe-struck: Larry and Iggy took occasional glances towards the helicopter above. The red plus embracing its side reassured Larry that the onboard team was designated to assist; no harm was intended.

Regardless of any reassurance, Iggy's mind held other reservations: no one within the Mushroom Kingdom would help Lemmy; solely harm would be performed. He refrained from action as the crew exited the hovering aircraft, but his subconscious was resisting.

Both Mario and Luigi continually observed the distraught Koopalings. The younger plumber remained relatively oblivious of the situation, while the older one paid considerably more attention. Iggy's eyes remained fixated on Lemmy; the iron retention holding a crazed aura. Events passed in single frames as the white-clad medivac crew descended the rope strung from the craft – which was precisely hovering above Lemmy.

Iggy remained motionless upon the frozen ground; his sole movement was eyes darting around with incredible force. An unexplainable fear flashed through his mind; motivation to act without thought ensued. Iggy's muscles burned with tension – awaiting explosion upon short notice.

The tall Koopaling observed the medivac crew with utmost attention to detail: their subtle yet quick actions assured him that their goal was purely beneficial. His out-of-reach thoughts begged to differ: nobody belonging to the Mushroom Kingdom would assist anyone of Darkland. Then again, their job was to assist those in need.

Regardless;

_They will take Lemmy to safety... _

**_They will only hurt Lemmy... _**

_Lemmy will be all right after this... _

**_Lemmy will come back dead!_**

He could no longer take it. His mind was tormenting itself: certainty overcame by unwanted misjudgment. Only action remained; action without thought.

Iggy lunged forward; rear claws digging into the hard-packed snow. He wouldn't let anyone else touch Lemmy – let alone hurt him.

The medivac crew was his sole target. Their intentions were good, though not in accordance to Iggy's overtaken mind. Then his body plowed into the snow; its frozen white cover fragmenting under Iggy's weight.

_Thank you... _

After the plunge, the tall Koopaling took a moment to think: realign his scattered uncertainty; tame his subconscious. The bustling Toads surrounding Lemmy's body froze in fear; they were uncertain as to whether or not Iggy would pounce again. The opposing Koopaling remained still – being held by a smaller one at his side.

Larry said nothing. His mere presence was enough to passively sedate Iggy's mind. Regardless, the youngest Koopaling grasped Iggy's left hand for assurance. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, and he especially wanted to avoid the elimination of Lemmy's sole lifeline. Larry glanced back at the medivac crew, noticing their brief resuming of the job. He thankfully sighed: no one got hurt, and Lemmy would receive his much-needed assistance.

Mario rushed to Iggy's right side – opposite to where Larry was kneeling. Before he could question anything, Larry hushed him out – nervously staring at the plumber with subtle determination. The older man wanted to speak, but decided against it – at least until Lemmy was evacuated. They wouldn't know his state until a visitation to the hospital, so refraining from inducing tension was in order.

Luigi arrived at his brother's side, completing a chain of four onlookers to the situation. The looming helicopter's noise made conversation impossible, but everyone's collective presence eased the atmosphere.

They watched as the white-clad Toads surrounding Lemmy carefully relocated his body onto their accompanying stretcher. They operated with incredible speed – though thoughtfully paced each other for utmost respect of Lemmy's body.

Larry and Iggy watched over the situation. They were previously certain of their brother's loss, but the assisting Toads changed that. Iggy's mind had since slowed down, permitting him to relish the ongoing actions.

Larry remained aside his remaining brother; he wouldn't dare lose another. Then a thought hit him – hard. A memory unwanted. What made him try – upon the overhang? At the bottom of the cliff – his current location? How would Iggy have felt? Losing yet another brother?

He lowered his face and closed his eyes – resenting the memory but thankful after the fact. Maybe – just maybe – ongoing memories bringing regret would prevent him from trying again. Heavier tears fell from Larry's eyes, but he immediately disregarded them. A more significant task lay aside – already being gripped. He squeezed Iggy's left hand tighter, directly comforting the tall Koopaling.

"I'll stay here for you," he muttered, though went unheard amongst the helicopter and Iggy's sobbing.

At this point, the bright-yellow rope hanging from the sophisticated aircraft was receding – carrying with it a barrage of helpful Toads and a secured stretcher. It ascended momentarily, reaching a height which allowed for safe flight. Then it turned back to the direction it arrived from – directly towards the Mushroom Kingdom's hospital which was situated in the town.

Mario and Luigi remained close to the broken Koopalings – on Iggy's right side. Despite originating from opposing kingdoms, they had to remain near. They were not suffering a time of certain conflict; they were suffering uncertain loss. Even Mario and Luigi were at a loss: they had known Lemmy for quite some time but never really took the time to befriend him. Now they wanted to – but that chance had been expended. Surviving such a fall seemed impossible; little hope remained. Then there was what Larry attempted: only one would've remained afterwards. Mario wanted to ask – considering how he saved the Koopaling's life – but the time seemed inappropriate for such questions. Regardless, the moment remained engraved on both brothers' minds.

Larry and Iggy remained motionless – the latter of which was continually sobbing with his hand being gripped tightly. Larry thought of the possible avoidable loss that he would have caused. For reassurance, his grip remained tight on Iggy's hand. The welcome company kept many negative thoughts at bay, and deflected others that were attempting to penetrate his young sensitive mind.

Iggy had only two thoughts on his mind at that moment: whether or not he would see Lemmy again, and what was to result of the situation. Would they return home only to face everyone else's torment? Iggy's strong relationship with Lemmy was common knowledge back in Darkland's castle. Even many guards knew! Now, would they blame Iggy for neglect? Would everyone think that he was irresponsible? Was he not acting his brotherly part in protecting Lemmy? Only time would tell; consequences were certain. The insignificant thought of punishment forced more tears from Iggy's eyes. Perhaps avoiding the others would help? But no – they needed to gain knowledge of what happened. The tall Koopaling attempted to shrug off the thought, but it was nearly too much to bear. He would have to reason something with Larry, who didn't appear to be in condition for conversation. He continued cherishing the company that his younger brother brought along, merely by staying at his side.

Both Mario and Luigi were facing a small predicament. Not involving one another, but rather the others. Would the plumbers be required to help? Should they even try? They had since stepped aside, allowing both Koopalings some much-needed distance. They progressed onto a verbal discussion about the Koopaling's outcome of the situation.

Mario cleared his throat, attracting his brother's attention. Nearly at a whisper; "Think they should go back home?" His reasoning derived from delivering quick knowledge towards the boys' remaining family. An immediate reveal would be stressful, but perhaps better than later.

Luigi had something else on his mind, but was unsure as to whether or not his older brother would agree. He was consciously dead-set on assisting the Koopalings. They were suffering indefinite difficulties dealing with the loss; he could infer solely by their silence. Immediately returning them home would exert more pressure on their already weakened mindsets. Regardless of the thought, the younger brother was unsure. He nodded slightly, but then felt slightly guilty. "I don't know," he said with silenced uncertainty.

"What'ya mean?"

"That might be hard on them," Luigi stated with a louder voice than intended. In the background, Larry averted his attention towards the sudden disturbance.

Mario sighed in response. "I think they should also get everything over with."

"I still think we should give them some space to breathe. Some time to think, rather," Luigi challenged, his opinion averting Mario's – who began reconsidering – fully unaware of the approaching subject.

"But where would they go?" Mario asked. "We can't just leave them here."

"I know we can't," Luigi added, beginning to sense his statement's averting power. He paused momentarily; "They can see the princess."

Mario's mind rang in. He nodded with a bemused expression. "She is rather skilled with helping others," he slowly supported.

"Now we'll just have to convince her to assist two of the Koopalings."

Mario nodded; his mindset had flipped – now in-line with his brother's. Then he noticed something – someone, rather – wearily approaching Luigi's opposite side to Mario's. One of the Koopalings: the youngest one; his face shadowed beneath a veil of deep sorrow. He said nothing; didn't even make eye contact. His head convulsed periodically – indicating his struggle to retain composure amongst tears. The valley's sole sounds were Iggy's gentle sobs, and Larry's soft weeping which was distantly closer.

Larry wanted to say something; ask a question, but couldn't bring himself to words. Mario and Luigi: great enemies, having hurt him in the past, but that didn't matter anymore. Those thoughts were nothing more than memories from times gone by. Within the past half hour, Luigi had proven himself as willing to help Larry. Mario held a more aggressive outlook towards the Koopaling, which only induced fear. Then again, Mario saved his life – on two occasions. The first time with action of prevention. The second time with a mere gaze; enough to avert Larry's terminal thoughts. He wanted to thank both plumbers, but just couldn't. Any attempted speech would fall victim to immense tears. Only motor skills remained intact; his only portal to the outside world. Larry neared his small body towards Luigi, who made no reaction.

"We can help you guys," Luigi reassuringly stated upon being approached – finding his voice ever so slightly unsteady among its quietness. He was unsure as to whether or not Larry would willingly tag along. After all, the decision was up to him.

The young Koopaling raised his head; a result of the statement. His teary eyes brightened: a reaction to Luigi's subtle reassurance. Tears continually blurred his vision and disrupted other senses, but Larry retained enough control to stick his hand out towards plumber's; a motion of thankfulness and formal introduction. The taller plumber returned the favor – accepting Larry's hand and applying firm reassurance.

Previously conformed to a state of eternal conflict, both sets of brothers were now together. One willing to assist, while the other awaiting assistance – and knowledge towards the state of their brother's life. Their previous opposition could bring them to such facts – having direct access to the source. Now only time would tell: the state of Lemmy, and the progression of new friendships.

Luigi slowly neared his head towards Larry's – the latter of whom remained fixated to one spot through confidence and determination.

"You can come with us if you want," the taller plumber said, causing Larry's chest to lighten. He wouldn't be required to face anyone so soon; whatever relaxation was available could be enjoyed. He only looked up at Luigi with eyes brighter than before – and a nearly undetectable smile. "Where?" Larry inaudibly questioned; his speech being the product of pure reassurance.

Luigi assured with a quietly soft voice; "To the princess. She will talk to you; help you. She'll also make sure that Iggy is fine, and give you guys somewhere to rest. That's what you two need most."

Mario nodded past Luigi, simultaneously smiling at Larry. "Go get your brother," he said, utilizing a firmly gentle tone. "Let him know that everything's going to be all right."

Larry's eyes suggested an imminent question; his quivering mouth hung open a crack. He promptly nodded before lowering his face and heading towards Iggy.

Among Larry's short absence, Luigi questioned Mario's certainty about Lemmy. He was quickly reassured, though the outcome remained uncertain. "We'll be able to visit him tomorrow," Mario reminded; his voice somewhat unsteady. "Then we'll know for sure."

Both plumbers averted their attention from Lemmy – passing it over to Iggy. His state was never before seen to both plumbers as he approached alongside Larry: tears ran down his snout from bloodshot eyes. His glasses were caked with snow: the same substance that forced loss. Nothing but sadness loomed over Iggy; a far cry from Larry's subtle brightening.

Both Koopalings were suffering immense sadness of important loss, but Iggy had been impacted much harder. Larry remained insightful – reinforced by throwing his arm around Iggy and pulling him close. Both young Koopas sobbed alongside one another; their sorrow derived from identical loss.

But they were bound for change. Events were sitting at a low point – waiting to get better. Receiving help from the kind Mushroom Kingdom was just the beginning; a brightened future was imminent – waiting to break free from the dark shadows of the presence.

Mario stepped forth – approaching Larry and Iggy with utmost respect. Then calmly stating: "We'll walk you two to the castle. From there, we can discuss what's going to happen, and when we can visit Lemmy. But not without first giving you guys some space and time to rest."

"The princess will be willing to help, not to mention Mario and myself," Luigi added, introducing calamity and security.

Both Koopalings were far too entrenched in pain to mention otherwise; desperation for reassurance. They could only follow – their only access to the hospital – and so they did. Mario took the responsible lead towards the castle. Luigi followed close, but not without consistently reassuring their new followers that everything would get better.

* * *

**And that's it, people. For this story's second chapter, that is. Will Larry and Iggy get along with the Mario Brothers? Will they end up attacking one another? I can't reveal much now; only time will tell!**

**This took me a bit more time than usual to write – due to life, exams, and my spring break which is over halfway complete at this point. I'm done with biology now, though, which will immensely ease my time in school. That means more thinking reserved for writing!**

**I've also been working on my writing with this story, so you may notice some subtle variations in style throughout the story. But everything's going to remain the same or improve for the most part.**

**Anyway, follow if you're interested in more, and don't forget to review if you want to. I will return with another adventurous chapter!**


	3. Differences - Part 1

**Previously in the second chapter: the Mario Brothers made it to the bottom of the cliff where Lemmy's fallen body rested. They made the discovery that he was still alive, though barely. After calling in a medivac crew in order to evacuate the small body, Mario and Luigi offered to take the two remaining Koopalings back to the princess' castle. This brought them comfort, but will it last forever? Will they ever see Lemmy again?**

**This chapter is split into two sections; it was far too long in my opinion to be released as one!**

* * *

Traversing towards the castle by foot proved as more than a long trek. Distance was the least lengthening factor; lingering heaviness forcing communal silence compiled the journey's length. Regardless, everyone continued: giving up was no option.

The next step would be requesting the princess' support: Princess Peach. She was not in positive terms with the Koopalings; her assistance was unlikely. Would she change her views? Would she simply resume her visions? One chance remained; one shot at discovering her will – but contact still remained.

Guards also remained a factor; gate keepers. Would they simply allow two enemies through the gates? What questions would be raised? Being accompanied by Mario would affect the verdict; divert it to certainty.

Small distance remained; arrival was imminent. Would Larry and Iggy be allowed to cross? Would Peach even assist them – let alone talk to them? Both were devastated; destroyed. Their increasing desperation – for anything – induced sensitivity; emulsified reductions. Mario's self-demise could arise from defeat of delicate emotions – belonging to the disliked; hated.

_Not prisoners. Not captives. _

Shallow ideas arose – beaten by sense. Anything could be taken personally; stereotypical defamation was too risky – no matter how artificial.

_… __They're not all-bad. _

A train of thought shifted: building their reputation. His improvised positivity would not induce drastic change; it was a mere beginning. With the fresh idea in mind, Mario directed his attention towards Larry and Iggy. Unsurprised: they appeared awful – though together; a small start.

Neither faces could be observed at their angle: total attention directed downwards – as with their will to continue. Wishing to deliver them hope through positivity, the plumber approached. "You guys need a role," he softly began. "To pass the gates."

Larry pulled himself into his brother's left side – simultaneously raising his field of view alongside Iggy's. Their faces held questions which could not be worded through devastation.

"You're willing to formally meet the princess," the stout plumber stated with a sincere smile.

"Isn't that already going to happen?" Luigi chimed in with usual quietness.

Both brothers' sentences confused Larry and Iggy. They remained speechless; speech remained difficult.

"I mean the reason as to why they're here," Mario replied. Lowering his voice; "I don't want them to be here for bad reason."

The previous statement took opposite effect: both Koopalings received hope; subtle yet powerful. Alongside came courage: passing through the castle would not result in surrounding hatred, but rather spread kindness. Assisting the princess' will to assist was vital; otherwise pursuing the situation would be tough.

Though subtle, their smiles were thoroughly detected by Mario. He instructed and led the path: Luigi at his side with Larry and Iggy trailing behind.

The gatekeepers were to be faced: two sets of Toads working on either side the castle's main gate. One set's additional duty was the pedestrian gate: situated right of the main iron. Whenever large occupancy had not required passage, the smaller gate would prove useful.

Directions were followed to the small gate; anything larger would not be required. Familiarity settled upon arrival; everything was as before – except for two considerable additions: fallen back for simplified introduction.

Both plumbers approached the right-side guards. An unusual request's fulfillment was required. Otherwise, both brothers would be authorized without question.

The two Toads within the booth cheerfully greeted both plumbers; "Hello."

Being foremost: Mario cast a subtle nod. Lacking his familiar uplift, the Toads inferred an abnormality; something was not quite right. No questions were asked, however: not being in line with the Toads' duties.

"We have visitors," Mario muttered, struggling to hold himself together. A backwards glance revealed Larry and Iggy: leaning against the castle's surrounding wall and gripping each other for security. "They're requesting a formal meeting with the princess," the plumber added, returning his attention to both Toads. "You will recognize them."

Their expressions shifted to interrogation: unknowing of what to expect.

Mario turned back: Larry and Iggy had brought each other closer in anticipation. His stomach tightened: delivering them pressure was unideal, but required for introduction. He motioned for the Koopalings to approach – who obeyed forthwith.

Both Toads' heads protruded from the gate house with intent. They followed Mario's signal's direction – landing on two too-familiar enemies. They trudged nearer with eyes welded to terrain.

The guards directed their attention back to Mario: nothing was said, allowing Larry and Iggy to approach in unusual silence. They gave Mario a wide berth, landing themselves in temporary isolation.

"Larry Koopa and Iggy Koopa," Mario interrupted, halting further questions. "They're willing to meet Princess Peach."

Both Toads interchanged confused glances. Their recognition of the faces was instantaneous: long-time enemies who had nothing in common with the Mushroom Kingdom; no position or place. "What do they want here?" One intent guard questioned.

"Just open the gate," Mario urged. Impatience was building; he wanted no questions. The Toad's ignorance to his original statement was enough. "I already told you."

Both Toads receded into the gate house. Unlocking the gate to waive Mario's apparent anger; he proceeded through it, keeping eyes separated. Luigi seconded his brother, taking glances at both Toads upon passage. Their faces held question and confusion – which continued upon the passing of both Koopalings who kept their gazes on the ground ahead – avoiding contact with anyone. They followed Mario and Luigi at a safe distance – who provided an odd sense of security. What little hope remained had originated from the plumbers.

Both young Koopas sensed the Toads' mystified gazes upon passage, making them rather uncomfortable. Contact was momentary as they approached Mario and Luigi at the castle's obtrusive wooden door. The older plumber's finger neared its adjacent doorbell, but was interrupted by a small apparent whimper. He turned – meeting with Larry whose quivering snout began reddening. Mario silently wished for more information, but for what? Being the bringer of loss; false reassurance, why would he deserve anything remotely related to Larry's inner thoughts? Many immediate inquiries arose; what was Larry's mind processing? The sorrowful man distanced his hand from the switch upon catching the glance. Then he stepped forward – lessening distance between himself and the youngest Koopaling. A never-before-experienced instinct took over; untouchable remorse from deep within. Stripping Larry of his past misdemeanors; he was only a child.

Mario encountered a full loss of words. He had stepped towards Larry with nothing to say; absence of his action's backing. His mouth hung ajar in confusion towards his experience within: the inner instinct in particular.

_Is everything all right? ... What's wrong? _

"I ..." He finally managed through thick silence. His words were perceived as ignored among action from the older one: Iggy placed a firm grasp on Larry's sides and pulled him close –aiming the youngest's downcast away from Mario. Within, the plumber experienced a form of failure which couldn't be labeled. He felt the need to reassure his concern, but the timing seemed inappropriate as Iggy wept alongside Larry in their slow rocking embrace.

Mario sighed in disappointment mended with relief before redirecting his attention towards the castle's door. Luigi had since juxtaposed himself to the switch, eagerly awaiting his brother's approach through the veil of surrounding despondence.

"Let's just get them inside," the vertically challenged plumber suggested. Mario's words passed Luigi's head as he stared at the ally with lack of speech. Upon leaning in, the taller man snapped and stammered; "Yes. Good idea."

Silence prevailed – interrupted by a slew of relaxing chimes from within the castle. Tension built; seconds past without progression: the door finally moved. A final moan emerged from Larry's mouth; the surroundings turned for its source. Pulling himself close to Iggy: miniscule reassurance and pleasure within a time of grief. He needed company; could not remain alone. The princess' unpredictable reaction weighed down both Koopalings, forcing reliance upon each other. Their combined comfort endured abrupt suspension upon a _click _– emitted from the imposing door. Larry's startled jolt nearly sent them both to the ground, but the following shock froze them in place.

Rich lacquered wood took motion, appearing to drag with it the grand castle wall. Mario and Luigi stepped back, forewarning someone's introduction. Silenced stillness overtook the vicinity while the tense group waited – for the inevitable introduction. An eternal moment proceeded, followed by a recognizable figure who stepped out – though carrying much less height than originally anticipated.

The Shroom-headed being paused in confusion: something abnormal had overtaken the familiar brothers. With the door barricading his view, inferences could not be made. "Everything good?" Toad questioned, withdrawing from the entrance and moving into the open. His steely gaze towards Mario and Luigi prevented observations of their surroundings: a key contribution towards the gloomy atmosphere. "What's wrong?" He additionally questioned – then taking quick glances around. His weightless jaw dropped upon a profound discovery of fear and sadness.

_What in the world...? _

Toad's mind froze upon inspection. He took immediate recognition of the left-side pair: two historical enemies embraced in desperate grief. He could only stare – remaining unnoticed by the farthermost pair and neared by the nearest. His gaze transferred over to Mario and Luigi who had approached. The oldest cleared his throat before stating, "We need to see the princess."

Toad was unable to bring up a response. He stepped back in shock – reentering the imposing structure behind. "I guess so," he soon stammered, exhaling upon the familiarity of the lush interior.

After verification from his friend, Mario motioned his hand at Larry and Iggy – persuading them to follow. Luigi took the door, closing it behind both Koopalings after they entered. Turning towards the right: the small granite mudroom lay ahead with familiar red leather benches adorning its sides. Being in very close proximity with Mario and Luigi, Larry and Iggy returned to their embrace and retained their heads' downward-facing positions. Regardless of all assistance – both physical and emotional – provided by the brothers, an underlying threat remained. Countering their irrational fear was Luigi: he approached the broken pair and soothingly suggested, "Take a seat over there," while nodding towards a bench.

Iggy cast a subtle nod before transferring Larry to his arm and accompanying him to the bench. They both sat down: the soft leather providing relief after a long period of tense locomotion. Both plumbers stood aside one another in the mudroom's center: in front of both Koopalings; their gazes held elsewhere to provide breathing room.

No more than a minute passed – brimming with tense sadness. Larry had since buried his face in Iggy's side, while the tallest utilized the former's head for support of his own. Their tight embrace remained eternal; they were inseparable. Mario and Luigi remained in place – observing the comparatively small arched mudroom's entrance – which the princess momentarily appeared through the end of.

"She's coming," Mario quietly stated, redirecting his attention towards both Koopalings. They turned upwards among a calmed fear, glancing between the entrance and plumber.

Both pairs of young reptilian eyes found their contradictory fear: an elegant human form stationed within an archway – glaring at them with unforeseen kindness. Their faces turned away; eyes hit the floor. A painfully awaited question was on the brink of solution. Fear overtook the young reptiles, reinforcing their tight embrace. Larry's tremoring body shook Iggy alongside itself, pulling additional assurance from the taller Koopaling.

Intimidated silence reigned within the mudroom. Despite the princess' small relative form, her power was anything but. Immediate order of the surroundings resulted from her intense demand for respect. Mario and Luigi had since seated each other on the opposite bench – across from Larry and Iggy. Regardless, their eyes remained fixated upon Princess Peach.

Then the prevailing calm was broken: "So," a sweet orderly voice barked. Continuing; "You guys are not supposed to be in my kingdom." Sharp _clicks _of lavish footwear echoed from the arched ceiling; nothing more. Each one brought order; their echoes hushed all offending sounds. Having ultimate authority of the vicinity, Princess Peach paced around her castle's small mudroom. The distance seemed eternal as her steps met no end. Meeting a slowed halt and turning towards Mario and Luigi; "What am I supposed to do here?"

Being a close friend to the princess, Mario responded with suppressed confidence; "There were three of them originally." He sneaked a glance away from Peach and towards the Koopalings; their intimidated posture screamed with fear. "One fell from a cliff," the older man continued; his expression sinking. "We called an airlift, but ... He was quite damaged."

Two simultaneous whimpers escaped from across the plumbers, persuading Peach to rotate and soften her voice. "I assume that's what the helicopter was for?" She questioned – receiving only an indirect nod from both heavily distraught Koopas. They huddled closer; Peach's mere presence disconcerted them which caused her to back off. Then turning back to Mario and Luigi, she asked, "Which one was evacuated?"

"Smallest one; Lemmy Koopa," Mario answered.

The princess – having regretted her indirect harshness towards the children – began towards the mudroom's exit. Halting; "I will be in my study. Give them somewhere to rest, and keep an eye on them," she ordered in a softened voice while avoiding eyes.

Upon the ruler's exit, the narrow stone room fell silent. Iggy released Larry from his arms before sprawling his lanky body along the bench. The youngest brought himself into a personal embrace while narrowing a terrified stare towards the floor ahead. Separated though together: Iggy and Larry were desperate for some time alone, though knowledge of presence would continually comfort.

The youngest brought himself to shaking feet: longing for time to think in the safe environment. He began a slow pace towards the exit, though Mario momentarily approached with discretion – after delivering Luigi a quiet reminder to speak with Iggy. He turned back to Larry; "Want somewhere to lay down?"

Despite his hushed question, Mario received no response. Beginning to understand Larry; silence was acceptable. The young Koopaling led Mario through the mudroom, and into the castle's grand foyer. Larry paused in subtle awe upon observing the foyer's grandeur: tall arched ceiling with pearl-white walls to match. The plush red carpet between his lower claws made for a satisfying step. Tears continued flooding his eyes which hindered the architecture's clarity.

The stout plumber paused alongside Larry; meters separated. He watched momentarily while the Koopaling's teary eyes scanned his surroundings. Unwilling to interfere with Larry's calmed solace; Mario stood his distanced ground.

Rest soon discontinued; Larry had lowered his head – though didn't recognize the castle's interior which prevented independent navigation. Regardless, the small reptile continued his original course: straight for anywhere.

Continuing his slowed scuffle: Larry led Mario through the hall. Despite the obstructed view, he spotted somewhere to rest: a plush red loveseat set against the foyer's opposite wall. However, its location was far too open; insecure.

"Somewhere else," the youngest Koopaling muttered. Mario was within the narrow earshot: he gently questioned, "Want to lay down?"

Larry responded with a timid shrug; his heavily clouded mind prevented decision. He continued, still unknowing as to where. Larry momentarily stopped to wipe tears from his face. Upon blinking twice, his sharpened vision landed on a new target: a door left ajar which appeared to enter a small room. He began towards it; Mario followed at his retained distance.

Few imposing moments passed: Larry arrived at the door only to pause before it. He wanted information, but any attempted speech immediately converted into anxiety. He attempted to glance back; sudden tension seized him. During a downwards stare, something passed him – causing Larry to jump back. Thankfully, it was only Mario who moved himself to Larry's wanted door – merely to widen its gap. "You can go in there," Mario assured, giving Larry subtle relief; no questions were asked.

"Thanks," the Koopaling muttered while stepping forth. His confidence towards Mario was strengthening, but he continued brimming with tension. Grim thoughts and memories collided within his mind; ignoring them seemed impossible.

Larry's chest lightened upon observation of his new-found room: a small cozy space adorned with a desk alongside the wall and multiple areas to be seated. Without anyone else, he could finally take some much-needed time in isolation – alongside Mario, whose presence prevented full exploitation of isolation's comfort. Regardless, the young Koopaling turned towards the nearest seat in preparation to climb upon it: a red suede recliner sided by two small end tables. He nestled himself on its fabric before observing the environment: rich dark paneling intersected a white ceiling and red plush carpet which created a highly soothing atmosphere. Effectively calming Larry; he viewed its purpose as a place to work: some form of office.

The sudden rustle of depressing fabric broke Larry's mind from its calmed stupor. Turning his head towards the source: Larry's accompanying enemy had taken the nearest seat; a couch set along his wall's lateral. Glancing towards Mario's opposing wall revealed the door to be shut: they were sharing total isolation. After the fact, a thought impaled Larry: he and his savior were sitting face-to-face; one-on-one. Mario's previous reassurance prevented conflict, though his mind was far too clouded to support two mindsets: assistance and adversary. Because Mario had saved his life earlier, his mind held the latter. The young Koopaling turned his bright-blue shell towards Mario, leaning his body against the recliner's backrest.

Both sat in silence for countless minutes, though few. Mario sensed Larry's wish to remain by himself; he respected it. The plumber was otherwise free, though assisting the weakened Koopalings was a primary priority. His relaxed posture on the couch was interrupted by a soft building sobbing. Being one of two in the office, Mario directed his attention towards the source: Larry's subtly convulsing body which remained turned away.

"... What's wrong...?" Mario asked in quiet hesitation. Larry remained very much a stranger to the man; his requirements remained unknown. Receiving no legible response; "Larry...?"

A loud whimper, then a heavy sniffle. Something inaudible was muttered to Mario – who produced a questioning hem.

"That wasn't the last time," Larry spat out amongst prevailing tears – which overtook him immediately. Uncontrollable: the young Koopaling began bawling; his mind was too powerful to bear. Memories of events leading to his attempted termination ran wild: Mario causing harm in the past but preventing loss at the final moment. The latter stung: why did Larry only fight in the past? He could have talked; communicated with the brothers – but he never took a chance. His decision only led to pain – likely also affecting the opposition. Alas being together proved for time to make amends. Larry proceeded to turn his small body around – to face Mario; his lifeline.

The plumber carried bewilderment upon the Koopaling's physical rotation: what meaning was carried in Larry's previous statement? Transitioned to face-to-face; his internal question would be solved.

* * *

**It's not finished yet! Next chapter is just a continuation of this one as I feel 6,700+ word chapter is a bit on the long side. Please review if you don't mind, and don't forget to follow if interested in more!**

**Anyway, the continuation will be uploaded Sunday morning! ... Or already if you're reading this past May 17****th**** 2015\. **


	4. Differences - Part 2

**Here we go! Time to pick up from where we left off! **

* * *

A single bold memory surfaced Mario's mind: his heroic action which saved Larry's life. Despite all previous reassurance provided, this particular memory most prominently stuck out to Mario. Regardless, the plumber wished for certainty. He lowered his voice to a soothing temper; "What do you mean by 'the last time'?"

Larry's expression drooped; his glassy eyes reddened and widened.

"Take your time," Mario added, utilizing a voice identical as before. "Right now, you need some rest."

The plumber's apparent unforeseen concern towards Larry warranted confidence. Speaking with Mario seemed difficult – impossible – as Larry continued brimming with various anxieties. Perhaps a physical example would suffice? Being permanently engraved upon his skin called for an eventual reveal. The Koopaling proceeded to sliding his tremoring body forward and relishing the warm carpet beneath his feet.

Mario took immense consideration for Larry: his posture walking revealed much while precariously stepping towards the man. In order to accommodate, Mario slid himself adjacent to the nearest armrest and allowing Larry ample space to sit: an inevitable prediction to his will.

The apprehensive Koopaling hung his head low while walking past the plumber – only to reach an immediate standstill. His discouraged face rotated right: a large portion of the couch remained unoccupied next to Mario.

"You can sit down if you want," someone interrupted; the only other within hushed earshot. Larry's face lifted: his sudden encouragement brought relief and confidence. "Thanks," the Koopaling muttered, painfully lowering himself onto the couch which emitted a stronger invitation than the sole recliner.

Larry had positioned himself a distance from the plumber; his tightening chest prevented extravagant movements. Grateful tears of relief continued falling from his eyes; being alongside someone to converse with brought immense comfort. "I can show you what I meant," Larry struggled; brimming tears prevented smooth conversation. His right arm remained close; prepared to support his explanation.

Mario turned himself – remaining mindful of Larry's ambient space; wishing against invading it. "Take your time," he recommended once more.

Larry took time raising his right arm; distancing it from himself. Mario watched; he had no idea what to expect before a memory flashed across his mind: one produced while searching for Lemmy's body. The thought consisted of a jittery hand meeting a trembling wrist: was Larry finally going to mention something; reveal something? _What have I done to him?_

The man turned away – having an idea of what to expect despite being caught off-guard. Sickness tore through his stomach – extending throughout the entire body. His nose stung with pressure which his eyes carried over. _Poor thing, _the plumber thought – until he felt a gentle tap on his right arm. Withholding subtle tears: Mario averted his attention towards Larry – who stared past with dim bloodshot eyes. He held his arm; its position frozen in time. The office's low ambient light prevented ample reflection from the yellow scales. "I can't see anything from here," he stated at a near-whisper, then patting the sofa directly beside himself; "Come here."

The downcast Koopaling turned away and brought his arm near. "Promise not to judge me...?" He questioned; voice beginning to separate syllables.

Mario shook his head in melancholy. "How could I judge you after saving your life?" He slowly extended his arm towards Larry, who had turned towards the plumber while emitting a trembling stare. His eyes glistened with tears and burned with blood as he slid over, landing mere centimeters from Mario's side. Once again, Larry began raising his arm. "Look," he mumbled; depression carrying alongside.

The dim light continued disallowing observation, so Mario leaned in – this time with knowledge of Larry becoming more comfortable around the man. Then he saw it; then it hit him: three parallel streaks – scars – running the length of Larry's arm's ventral side. He sniffled; "I... That day..."

His thoughts overtook; became too prominent to bear. Tears exploded in his eyes – bursting out with immense pressure. His face fell forward without thought: overcoming his anxiety to speak was a relief – though simultaneously drained every ounce of confidence.

Mario's previously extended arm had retracted; Larry unwillingly slouched into it before uncontrollable tears overtook his senses.

Painful sobs tore through the Koopaling's chest; Mario supported the convulsing body to provide security. "I don't think you need to explain much more," Mario whispered with Larry's head retracting.

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Larry choked in response. He lowered his voice; lowered his head: "I just ... wanted everything to be over... I thought I could escape." The pressure of his tears burdened speech: it emitted a rough separated tone. "I-I'm so stupid for that."

At a complete loss of words: Mario stared at the opposing desk while maintaining his arm's position around Larry's neck. Self-blame and pity overtook him; his sinus' pressure increased. Seconds passed with Larry whimpering within Mario's arm; "I'm so sorry," the plumber whispered, using his occupied hand to pull Larry closer. "I'm so sorry."

Listening to his enemy's apologies forced additional tears from Larry's eyes: he had gained someone who cared. The arm around him previously caused pain, but it transitioned to veiling him in a subtle comforting warmth.

Mario also experienced prominent differences towards his outlook on Larry. Previously a target for victorious battle; now embraced after revealing a difficult subject about himself. The plumber felt mixed up within: terrible. At that moment, all he could do was embrace the time he had with Larry.

Silence prevailed: comfortable; quiet, yet brimming with sorrow. Larry remained underneath Mario's solo arm while releasing gentle sobs and holding his own hands close. Minutes passed without motion; the enforcing bond held them together. Warmth surrounded both: a sensation both mental and physical.

Following the time taken to calm himself, Larry formed the courage to speak. In a quiet belittle tone: "It's not your fault."

Mario spent a moment processing the statement. "What do you mean?" He questioned, replicating Larry's tone with his own voice. He relieved some physical pressure from Larry, delivering the comforting illusion of breathing room.

The young Koopaling gave his head a subtle shake. Extending his right arm to uncover the scars; "You didn't make me do this," he whispered.

As a result, nothing was emitted from the plumber; he remained speechless. Mario momentarily turned himself towards Larry: responding in silence, "I must have had something to do with it."

The young Koopa turned towards Mario: a motion of acceptance. "It wasn't you," he hesitated, lowering his face. "I promise you didn't do it." Within: Mario's contribution to his emotional overload was minimal – in comparison to what Roy had brought along. "You didn't do it," Larry repeated. "My brother Roy did."

He shifted while lowering his face. "Roy did it to me."

A face flashed across Mario's mind: in particular, Roy's – alongside his overblown aggression which was displayed before each battle. He paused, turning away from Larry – and without words. The plumber shook his head slowly before asking, "What did he do to you?"

No response was released. Larry wished to state the memory: words flowed through his mind with ease, but attempting to produce them resulted in more tears. The broken Koopaling remained silent. Seconds later, he finally managed, "It's a long story."

Mario was ready to listen; to comfort Larry about his situation. He responded, "If it's too much to explain, then don't bother with it."

The plumber's statement delivered Larry confidence to speak; he could not back down. Upon adjusting his position closer to Mario and taking several deep breaths, Larry began explaining with tears remaining in his eyes; "I used to feel so out of place at home. No one cared for me..."

Larry paused to brush tears from his face. Continuing; "I didn't have anyone to talk to... But Roy made everything worse."

Surprisingly, Larry carried through the conversation without hindrance from his raging emotions.

"I've always known him to push others around ... I take it he picked on you?"

Larry nodded in response to Mario's question. "Every chance he had."

The man fell silent in dismay. "He should have known when to leave you alone," he stated, leaning towards Larry.

The Koopa shook his head in response. "He didn't;" lowering his voice while moving towards Mario who straightened his posture to accept Larry's position transition. "There was this one day..." He continued; his voice beginning to stutter. Tears began falling; speaking enveloped in hushed sniffles. "I was cleaning something up in the basement, and he found me..."

Memories rushed into Larry's susceptible mind. His face became shadowed in horror; tears emitting with each thought.

"Take this one easy," Mario assured, giving Larry's head a gentle pat. "I'd rather you get some rest than explain too much now."

Larry's stare darted towards Mario; "But I want to tell you," he exclaimed through a wall of tears. Returning to his lowered gaze; "Hardly anyone knows about this ... Maybe you should too."

"That's up for you to decide," the plumber responded. Immediately interrupted; "It's not telling you that's difficult. It's the memory," the Koopa explained. "At this point, I just wanna' get it out ... And you won't ignore me."

Tears overwhelmed Larry once more – this time hindered by Mario bringing him close. "Of course I won't ignore you," the plumber assured.

"Thank you," Larry replied; voice transitioning to a near-whisper. He sat momentarily with occasional tears running down his snout while embraced beneath Mario's arm. Seconds past: "I was cleaning something up in the basement," a soft susceptible voice began. "But he found me down there..." Larry's words degraded to silence – replaced by circumvented sobs. His voice fading; "I... I don't like what he did... It hurt..."

Mario's stomach churned with remorse; his mind forming a partial idea to the mention's precursor. A mental image of Roy's aggression and large frame was a heavy contribution. Interrupting: Larry continued in silence, "He beat me."

Softened weeping filled the vicinity. The adjacent plumber adjusted his grip on Larry; narrowing separating distance and ensuing gentle stroking of the damaged right arm via an encompassing hand. Through a sedating tone: Mario stated, "I wish I had known something about this," while accepting Larry's head above a shoulder.

Seemingly ignoring the statement; "I was left in pain ... Everything he said was stabbing me like a thousand knives. Memories and thoughts rushed in, and ... and I let them get the best of me."

Larry proceeded to backing away from Mario: his face became flushed with tears and radiant heat. "Then I got up and ran..." He continued. "... All the way to my room." Pressure built: deep breaths taken to curb it. Alongside came heated gasps of tears. Regardless, his speech retained momentum: "I thought I could escape;" voice progressing in volume. "No one cared for me, and I stopped caring. Then I did this:" Larry explained, aligning his left hand claws to their respective streaks on the right arm.

"You went quite deep by the looks of it," Mario whispered – receiving an immediate nod of agreement.

"It happened so fast ... But I blacked out," Larry continued with volume fading. Through sobs of increasing frequency: "Lemmy found me." Then he lost it: memory had overtaken Larry's mind. His lifeline – gone – remained a keystone for continuation. Softened wailing proceeded; Mario returned Larry to the previous warm embrace to hinder the reaction.

The plumber whispered adjacent to the reptilian head; "I'm very sorry for what happened to you. Had I known this was going on, then I would've done something."

"There wouldn't be much," Larry replied upon raising his head and enforcing his voice. "I wouldn't deserve it anyway."

Lasting an extended moment: both sat in silence while close together. "I understand why you tried again after Lemmy fell," Mario began – taking incredible care as to not offend. "He saved you."

Larry sat with sealed eyes – spending a moment to mourn Lemmy's certain death. "After," the Koopaling initiated with tears burning his nose. "He talked to me ... and brought Iggy too." His internal pressure increased to immense levels – forcing immediate release. Relentless tears engulfed Larry: "I-I can't live ... without ... Lemmy!"

Mario performed immediate action: he pulled Larry's head close; he required the company. "He will be fine after this," Mario began. "I'm sure of it."

Larry proceeded to sobbing while entrenched in Mario's arm. Both sat in harmony for perceptual eternity not greater than several minutes' duration. Reaching a softened termination: Larry raised his head to face Mario – then shaking his head. "You don't know for sure;" a teary whisper escaped.

Relentless guilt incinerated Mario's chest: false encouragement had been dismantled. To no avail; "I know he will be fine," Mario whispered: his final attempt.

Larry's leading response consisted of a deep sigh which gently lifted Mario's arm. "It doesn't matter anymore," he whispered in forgiveness; "At least you tried..."

_Please don't do this to me ...  
_The plumber's mind grasped the fact that his action of false encouragement caused more harm than assistance originally anticipated. His mouth: sealed shut. His body: embracing Larry's with radiant heat.

In continuation of previous speech: "You helped more than harmed today." The young Koopaling nestled himself nearer the plumber – rotating towards him and encompassing an arm. "You saved me today..."

Subdued convulsions surrounded both; emanating from two locations but having common cause. Their combined heat synthesized abundance of security.

"I'm so sorry..." Mario whispered. He applied more pressure to Larry's right side. Continuing; "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry," Larry interrupted. "What's done is done." Tears began welling beneath his tired eyes. "Even if I... If I don't ... see him again..."

...

The Koopa's heart began racing; his hands began shaking.

...

"I-I have you..." Larry muttered before breaking into an untamable fit of relentless tears. Drenched in drops: his face fell towards Mario's lap. An enormous communicative challenge had been overcome; its resulting relief forced physical relaxation though amplification of preexisting internal buildup. Powerful sobs engulfed his body only to be lulled by gentle stroking from Mario's hand.

The plumber felt compelled to assist: pre-convinced at being cause of problems; transferred to within each other's intimate company amidst a sorrowful passing of time. Mario's hand initiated a gentle oscillating massage upon Larry's head; ensuing pleasure calmed the latter's mind and eased his body into a compacted form. He shook with intermittent sobs which muffled within his own arms.

"I'll do what I can," Mario responded; gentle moments passed. Onset determination persuaded the plumber to continue – calming a long-time foe; assisting his future. Larry was harmless: prior and in his present form. Misrepresentation overtook previous recognition opportunities; both sides were at fault in the past. Once together: they could make amends and begin to recognize each other.

Through the moment of intimation: an interruption took place. The room's sole door made its voice heard: a piercing _click _impacted Larry's heart; raised Mario's head. The Koopa clenched himself together; an unnecessary motion of protection. The plumber raised his hand by reflex: someone making entrance was imminent. A sudden deep breath forced himself open to conversation; explanation was at bay. Regardless, he allowed continuation of Larry's self-sealed position.

Then the door swung open, forcing cool air around Mario and Larry. Seconds later: the stout form of a pink dress peeked around the wood, followed by the wearer herself – Princess Toadstool. Her face contorted with confusion in struggle of deciphering the sight ahead.

Mario: thoroughly detecting the princess' confusion towards the unlikely presence, he quietly explained to her, "We were just talking about stuff."

Peach's soft expression brought Mario a sense of acceptance. She momentarily responded; "Looks like it got quite personal."

The man responded with a subtle nod while continuing to hold Larry secure.

"Do you guys need more privacy? ... I just came in here to tell you that we contacted Bowser and he's later sending someone in a small airship to come pick them up."

The mass above Mario's lap tightened. Adjusting Larry's position closer; he softly responded, "I suppose some quiet time would really help. And, keep an eye on whoever gets sent over here – in case Bowser tries something."

The calmed princess nodded in response. "He said that it would be one of his brothers."

"Who said that?"

"Iggy," Larry responded, raising his head slightly to view the princess. Her immediate calmness rubbed off onto him and assured acceptance.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for whoever comes along," Mario replied. "For now, we'll need some time to each other. Thanks for the heads-up, though."

"You're welcome," the princess said. "I'll leave you two alone now," she continued before making the exit: a back-played repetition of prior.

Mario's stomach fluttered momentarily: his time to begin recognizing Larry had been extended; not the sole entity partaking the latter action as Larry raised his head. He stated with a subtle stutter; "I don't want to go back there."

"Sometimes, you just have to," Mario responded while pulling Larry closer to himself. "But for now, you can stay up here."

A subdued whimper escaped from Larry's mouth. He quietly thanked the plumber, then mumbled, "I prefer it over here anyway."

Before Mario could question the statement, Larry's warm body sank into his lap; relaxed breaths followed which alerted the plumber to terminate speech.

"Have a good rest," Mario whispered; his voice proceeding unnoticed through Larry's faltering consciousness. Then he leaned back – positioning himself into a more relaxed position.

The plumber's eyelids began harboring weight; the day's past events had taken their toll. His slouched form slowed in responsiveness before falling off completely – into the relaxing depths of intimate relaxation.

* * *

_\- It has to look like an accident!_

_You sure this is even a good idea? They're coming back now so don't blow your cover. _

_\- It's an order! It has to be done! They're never going to be successful, and now I run the risk of them leaking information! And now that one in the hospital might say something! _

_Sir, I'm certain that none of them will say anything that can get them into trouble. I know how well they abide to your rules, especially those three. _

_\- I'd rather have them disappear than tell everything they know about the kingdom._

_Just take some time to think about this. You don't have to do it; there are better ways. _

_\- I do as I say! Now quit messaging me until I decide that you join them!_

* * *

_Knock knock ... Knock knock ..._

A gentle familiar method of being awoken: Mario raised his head – simultaneously being jolted from his lap. Deep breaths began from below; "It's only her," a startled being muttered.

Another series of knocks ensued; this time holding no effect against Larry. He pushed himself from Mario's heated lap and transitioned to resting against the plumber – who exclaimed in response to the door's opposite side; "Who is it?"

"It's me," a recognized female voice responded from the other side. "They're getting picked up now."

Mario sighed; their time had terminated. He glanced at Larry who held his face turned; "I don't want to go back," the young Koopa explained in a quivering mutter.

Hopeless thoughts flooded Mario: Larry was required to make his way back home regardless of the ongoing situation; a predicament between both sides. Then a small thought hit him: the foundation for the plumbers' existence. "Here," Mario said, turning himself towards Larry. Reaching into a side pocket: "Don't hesitate to contact me."

Larry held an intent gaze upon the statement: at Mario's hand which produced a thin card upon raising and moving towards the Koopaling. Larry reached out; his hand nearly brushing Mario's upon grasping the card. Upon examination: Larry read multiple familiar names alongside a photo of a drain and an e-mail address. "I'll message you," he whispered; tension of separation began building.

"You coming out of there or what?"

"Just give us another moment," Mario responded with the same tone as before. Turning towards the young Koopaling at his right side: "I'll talk this over with the others tonight. There's a chance you can come back tomorrow."

Larry's chest lifted at the mention; a sigh escaped. He whispered Mario thanks before another interruption took hold: "He's about to leave. You guys almost finished?"

"Just a couple more seconds!" Mario shouted in response. He turned towards Larry; "I suppose we will meet again."

The Koopa produced a subtle nod; his eyes simultaneously building tears of indirect loss. He buried his face into Mario's side for a moment – applying adequate force to ensure a tight bond. Pushing away momentarily: his face held a final question.

Larry's and Mario's eyes met; a cheerful gleam of hope shined across.

The Koopaling's mouth opened; its statement imminent. "... Hey...?" He requested at a mere whisper.

"Yes?" The plumber asked while Larry distanced himself and shifted.

The Koopaling continued; "... Can we consider one another as friends?"

Mario smiled; the question was unnecessary. He quietly explained; "I think we're a bit more than that."

Larry grinned and released a skewed giggle. Before further speech ensued: a rapid knock repeated itself upon the dark wood. He turned away; a startled appearance flushing his face. Without further words, Larry darted his way towards the door. He pushed it open without hesitation: driven by fear of returning. Larry's blue shell was the last of Mario's observations; he then leaned back upon the couch as the door _clicked _shut.

_I hope he reaches out to me, _the sole plumber thought to himself. Eyes drooping; _Nothing will happen to him. _

...

_Nothing will happen to Larry..._

_Or Iggy..._

_Or either of them..._

* * *

**That's about it for the third chapter of this story. I hope I didn't make this part too mushy! I also hope that you read between the lines, as I had a bit of fun with this chapter. **

**The messages continue!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you don't mind, and follow if you want to continue. Another chapter will be complete eventually! **


End file.
